


Битвы на полях Зреилона

by Minastri



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minastri/pseuds/Minastri
Summary: Иногда  происходит странное, и судьба берёт поводья в свои руки. До этого ты управлял своей жизнью, а теперь, хочешь или нет, идёшь по данному тебе пути. Все говорят, что это священная возможность изменить свою жизнь, искупить грехи, сделать мир лучше или просто отдаться во власть неистовому потоку жизни, но мне никогда не нравились эти разглагольствования.Сказка о том, что будет если не слушаться старших и какие последствия идут после необычных решений.





	Битвы на полях Зреилона

Когда я был маленьким, солнце над полями Ленета грело нежно-голубые цветы звименки, бурно растущей и опекаемой десятками заботливых рук наших травников. Эти маленькие голубые цветы украшали наши земли ровным голубым полотном всю весну, и почти всё лето. Мало того, эти цветы раскидывали свои территории далеко за пределы наших полей. Этот маленький живучий цветок заполнил весь юг, купавшийся тогда в солнце, привезённых восточных пряностях и звуках лютни, лёгкой и звонкой на подъём. 

Мы собирали звименку со своих полей для красителя, как только приходило время. Если вы не знаете, как делают красители из каких либо растений или цветов, то надо сказать, что сбор растений и работа с ними выверена до дней, часов и минут. Мы собирали звименку ровно за день до того, как она достигнет пика своего цветения, чтобы сделать краситель именно того оттенка, который нам был необходим. Ленет - наша провинция - был знаменита именно тем, что мы были единственными поставщика красителя этого небесного цвета, чья рецептура держалась в ревностном секрете. Наш цвет был в наших тканях, одеждах, знамёнах, наш цвет носили короли. Мы, со своим секретом о том, как украсть себе кусочек неба, остались таковыми только в легендах и исторических заметках из каких-нибудь справочников "Провинции Западных пределов и междоусобные войны". Я помню, как всё стало понемногу меняться, когда к нам начали наведываться отряды стражи с севера, и как они невзначай прочёсывали наши земли, и как чьи-то рты начали закрываться, почувствовав тяжесть монет в своих кошелках. К нам с путниками стекались вести о том, что на востоке назревает конфликт, о том как разрослась церковь Аркалиса, о том как в жестах короля начали появляться опасные замашки на юг и восток. В те годы время стало чуть медленней, превратившись из потока чистой воды в какую-то грязную мутью, льющуюся сквозь пальцы неохотно и даже немного вязко. По нашим лесам и полям начали рыскать небольшие королевские отряды с алхимиками, которые с проворностью и преданностью хозяину разнюхивали все секреты наших трав , заодно выведывая основные линии обороны и наиболее слабые точки. Надо отдать должное этим людям - они профессионалы своего дела... Не смотря на готовность выдворять каждого чужака с наших земель, попадались на глаза они редко и делали свои дела тихо, лишь изредко оставляя за собой уже остывший след. Когда эти поиски и вправду прекратились, не прошло и двух месяцев, как Чёрной Баронессе поступило письмо с настойчивой просьбой о присоединению к свежесозданному королём союзу Лилиандре, куда входили все мелкие и крупные дворянства, кто нипопадя. 

Было бы странно, если бы она согласилась. Конечно же она ответила своё решительное "нет" - со всей ясностью.   
На протяжении всего следующего года внутри самого Ленета всё начало раскалываться от противоречий, и внутренние распри так затянули некогда крепко держащихся друг с другом баронесс, что они не заметили, кто был всему виной. Когда было уже поздно, к Ленету уже подошла королевская армия, легко пройдясь по мёртвым головам и остаткам княжеств. Заросшие звименкой поля были скошены подчистую королевскими взводами, чтобы увезти всё в столицу империи, где из этого чудесного сорняка быстро получались хорошие взрывные болты для арбалетов, жалящие составы для клинков и огненные составы для снарядов осадных орудий. Их ещё пытались выращивать несколько лет, собирали все цветы что остались, но быстро отказались от цветов в пользу ископаемых из новых найденных залежей в горных породах. 

Последние лет 10 я знаю только по обрывкам слухов и разговоров, которые я жадно ловил в тавернах и на стоянках торговых караванов, стараясь выглядеть не слишком любопытным. Я покинул Ленет, когда мне было 15 лет, и если по началу я ещё мечтал вскоре вернуться, то время оборвало все мои дальнейшие планы. Я не горжусь моим решением уйти... Но мне хотелось другой жизни, и я сделал единственное возможное. Я не должен корить себя, не должен себя терзать. Но я живу с осознанием, что я бросил свою семью в самый неподходящий момент. Я желал себе жизни, к которой не был рождён, и попытался притворяться тем, кем не являюсь, и вот, жизнь дала мне урок — что сделано, того уже не вернуть назад. 

Я потерял связь с семьёй на долгие годы и был на останках родительского дома. Я сидел на этих углях, перемазывая руки в саже, явно ощущая на себе последствия своего выбора, который сделал ещё мальчишкой. Я не знал, жива моя семья или нет. Куда бежали те, кто сумел выжить. Просто рвал и бросал чахлые созвездия звименки, бросая их в реку как скудную дань всем, кто в последний раз склонил голову над этим быстрым потоком.   
Моя сущность - ветер. И, подобно всем неприкаянным, мне сложно найти себе место в этом мире. 

1 глава. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, это в трёх часа пути?   
— Ну да.   
Громадный румяный мужчина упёр руки в бока. Стоявший напротив него маг в небесно-голубой мантии недоверчиво смотрел снизу-вверх, хмуря брови.   
— Не три, больше. Пять, как минимум, и то только в одну сторону.   
— Ну, может то оно и так... — мужчина незамысловато почесал затылок. — В общем, за семь назаров увезу.   
— Семь?  
— Да, но это токмо в одну сторону. Вы с друзьями такие деловые, поди собираетесь на исследования какие... Или мародёрничать... И с теми и с другими дел много иметь не хочу, довезу за семь назаров, а там дальше вы уж сами.   
Маг начал бегать глазами, теребя пряжку походного кошела. Его взгляд забегал по толпе вокруг, и, увидев знакомые фигуры, он прикрикнул:   
— Амастри, Хейли!   
Долговязая эльфийка и низенькая кошечка повернулись и быстро подошли к мужчинам.   
— За семь назаров, и только в одну сторону.   
— Что-о-о? За семь? Дяденька, вот это аппетит! — кошечка захлопала глазами, выражая крайнее удивление ситуацией.   
— Мои лошади, мои цены. Я им цену знаю.   
— А вы знаете, за сколько можно в столицу Западных пределов можно доехать? За восемь назаров, да ещё такую повозку снарядят, мама, закачаешься! Ещё в ножки целовать будут и подушку под задницу положат...  
— Ну извините, девушки, но ничего лучше вы тут не найдёте. А те дороги по которым вы хотите ехать ещё весной знатно размыло... Туда почти никто не ездит теперь, надо оно что ли, ходить по такой земле. А вы если ещё и мародёрничать едете, то я вам лучше скажу - давно уже этот век прошёл, когда можно было там ещё хоть что-то найти. Гиблое дело. Там люди пропадают на раз.   
— Тятя, мы туда не в первый раз. И нам туда очень надо... Может, скинете пару динаров? Поймите, мы итак потратились, пока сюда ехали.   
— Могу скинуть вам 20 динаров.  
— 50 динаров?   
— 20 динаров.   
— А может...

Маг и эльфийка не спеша отошли чуть подальше, достаточно для разговора между собой и чтобы слышать перепалку кошечки с объездчиком.   
— Ты знаешь, это очень скудные места. Я почти ничего не нашла в местных рукописях.   
— Я знаю, где искать. Тидарион в прошлый раз дал мне пару манускриптов, пока ещё библиотека не закрылась на реставрацию.  
— Я надеюсь, это не из архивов?  
— Нет, не совсем. И это может быть бесполезно... Но всё ещё может что-то дать.  
— Дай взглянуть.  
Маг принялся рыться в сумке, и, хоть и немного нехотя, отдал его девушке не глядя. Эльфийка аккуратно взяла его в руки, развернув лишь на половину. Её глаза быстро бегали по строкам. И так же быстро руки схлопнули свиток обратно в рулон. Парень стоял, сложив руки на груди и глядя куда-то в даль.   
— Я думаю, ты знаешь, что я скажу.  
— "У тебя будут неприяности", да.   
— Нет, ты мне солгал. Тут чёрная имперская печать, эти манускрипты охраняются Кругом! Если пропажу заметят, нас сразу же найдут!   
— Ну, во-первых, я просто недоговорил о том, как ко мне попали эти свитки. Во-вторых, я всё уладил, нас никто не найдёт. Я немного над ними поколдовал...  
— Поколдовал немного? На них останется след.  
— Останется, но это ведь не так критично. Когда кто-нибудь обнаружит этот след может пройти пару лет, а тогда уже и след простыл.   
Глаза эльфийки выражали сложную палитру чувств, когда Хейли прервала тяжёлую паузу.   
— Поедем прям щас? За 3 назара и 70 динаров! Спасибо потом скажете!

Взвившаяся дорожная пыль быстро улеглась, после того как объездчик повернул обратно в город. Окраины Западных пределов встречали древними развалинами эльфийского форпоста, который был разрушен задолго до известного всем катаклизма. Не смотря на витиеватый стиль якобы хрупкой эльфийской архитектуры, во въездной арке по прежнему отдавались усиленные эхом шаги путников. Когда-то даже обычное пересечение границы через подобные арки говорило о величии эльфийской расы. Но в конце-концов всегда остаются только заброшенные руины, на радость историкам и летописцам. Если остаются. 

— Как они строили это всё так крепко?   
— Хорошая техника кладки блоков друг на друга. Раньше этому уделяли намного больше внимания.  
— Как ложить камень? Да ну... Только не говори, что древние эльфы как чужеземные рабы позволяли таскать своим хрупким спинам такие тяжести. Наверняка это какая-то магия, да?   
— Далеко не везде. Понимаешь, это ведь довольно невыгодно. Поднимая камни магией устаёшь намного быстрее.  
— Да ну?  
— Правда. Я бы предложила тебе повторить, но ты даже маленький камешек не поднимешь.   
— А может подниму? Кто знает, какие силы скрыты внутри этой головы... Как это делается, какие слова нужно говорить?  
— Хейли, ты же знаешь, у тебя дара нет. И на ходу это не делается, тем более в первый раз, тут нужна огромная концентрация.   
— Так какое слово? 

Маг, шедший далеко впереди, взбирался на возвышение холма, по которому они шли, быстрее обычного. Скоро звуки лёгкой перепалки почти стихли в свисте ветра, прочёсывающего безжизненные равнины. От края до края простирались земли, где кроме мелкой растительности и травы не росло ничего, как и мало что обитало. Разбросанные хаотично камни и случайные валуны привлекали своим местоположением только внимательного, ведь ближайшая горная гряда была далеко за горизонтом. Редкие, но достаточно глубокие порезы на идеальных равнинах свидетельствовали о казавшейся недавней катастрофе, о том, что жестокие решения всегда имеют большие последствия и о том, что не всё заживает так хорошо, как может показаться. Над этими зелёными равнинами как со страниц легенд о крае земли, проплывали каскады кучевых облаков, слишком быстро для своих размеров. Невозможные земли, Равнины Тишины, Степь Скорби... Какое название не подбирай, всё об одном. 

Юношу, который сел на камень перед обозрением равнин, звали Небелимом. Совсем недавно там ещё следовала приписка "из дома Барринельд", но теперь эта приписка из обязательной превратилась в пережиток, интересный исторический факт. Права на хоть какой-то даже самый мелкий дворянский титул он всё равно потерял давно, и отнюдь не из-за войны.   
Родом с Ленета, он как и все оттуда был исключительно белокур, с поставленной грамотной речью и блеском водянисто-небесных глаз, ясных, как хрустальное стекло. Вытянутый как по ниточке, в меру строгий и точный, он всегда был заметен в толпе, точно маг из Северного Конгломерата, и он никогда не упускал возможности так и представиться. Всегда чуткий, услужливый, хоть порой излишне нервный и острый на язык, он вводил в заблуждение о своём происхождении как всякий брошенный бастард, свободолюбием и знанием разных локальных особенностей отдельных регионов. Представлявшийся то гонцом, то учителем "тонких" наук, то травником, каждому он запоминался по разному и от того сложно было сказать, чем он всё таки занимается на самом деле. Тем более, что он и сам слабо понимал, что делает. Он мог создавать впечатление занятого важным делом человека, но друзья знали, что он считает динары в кошельке каждый вечер и его планы зависят от того, достаточно ли там денег на неделю или нет. И если нет, за какое дело браться - крупное или малое, только чтобы прокормиться? Чаще всего это было что-то промежуточное. Исключение составляли серьёзные просьбы, в которых он имел свой личный интерес.   
Не богат, не беден, дома не имеет, от того но видит смысла сидеть на месте. Небелим из дома Барринельд... Звучит гордо, на деле тоже, что и у тысяч молодых юнош в голове - свист ветра и шаткие планы на будущее и на дальнейшую жизнь в целом. 

Поднявшиеся к Небелиму Амастри и Хейли уже закончили спор.   
— Я ещё на стоянке попробую, а то это всё таки глупость какая-то. — кошечка подбрасывала камушек, который всё это время пыталась заставить подняться словами, — Магия есть внутри каждого, но пользоваться ей почему-то все не могут.   
— Есть предрасположенность. Иначе представь, какой бы в мире творился хаос, если бы мы все были магами.   
— Представляю. По небу летали бы козы, а коровы паслись бы на крышах домов, поедая черепицу... 

Небелим по прежнему сидел на камне, уставившись в раскрытую карту. Амастри подошла и наклонилась, выискивая их местоположение.   
— Мы здесь, — маг поставил палец на название "Возвышение Астры", — Развалины храма где-то здесь. Пойдём по прямой, минуя особо крупные крупные разрывы... Но придётся обогнуть город и зайти с другой стороны. Там остатки магического барьера на главных воротах, который сложно снимать и смысла над ним мучиться нет.   
— Может, заскочим по пути или обратно в деревушку рядом? — длинный палец лёг на небольшую точку на карте со скоплением домов не больше подушечки её указательного пальца.   
— Туда? Не знаю, есть ли смысл... Там нет ничего кроме истлевшего дерева и максимум кладов в виде торговых книг и деревянных ложек. Мы заходили в прошлый раз в похожую и нашли только детские деревянные игрушки и пару монет в плохом состоянии.   
— У неё хорошее положение. Может, там когда-то останавливался отряд.   
— Мы можем зайти туда на ночлег, но я считаю гиблой идеей что-то там искать.   
— Ладно,тогда пойдём туда на ночлег. 

Погребённый под обвалами Арамаск встретил нас мёртвой тишиной. Когда-то этот город был главным перекрёстком торговой артерии целой империи, связывая запад и восток, имел одну из самых больших библиотек и обучал у себя тысячи магов со всех уголков континента. Этому городу не один век, не одно тысячелетие, но теперь он совершенно пуст и сюда больше никогда не вернутся люди. Здесь маги Ордена закончили ход кровопролитной войны, призвав с горных вершин бога небес и ветров, и тот разрушил не только Арамаск, но и целую империю, поглотив в свой водоворот войска обоих армий. Путь бога от Арамаска до полей сражений теперь зовётся путём Лифтвейн. Путь смерти, путь жизни... Каждый переводит по разному. 

Даже спустя два века здесь буйство магии. Из огромной расщелины, протянувшейся от храма и дальше, тянет жаром раскалённой земли и специфическим запахом пропитанной магией земли. Магия здесь дрожит, сворачивается в клуб, змеится, рычит и поёт. Иногда нашёптывает, иногда почти срывается на крик, не слышимый человеку. Это, конечно, ненормально. Нити не поют. И не должны петь. Такое случается только от переизбытка магией - она меняет сознание, искажая восприятие реальности. Некоторых особо восприимчивых пение Нитей сводит с ума. Небелим же близок к тому, чтобы называться "особо восприимчивым". Вместе с Амастри они ещё далеко за воротами города приняли необходимый отвар для успокоения, прочитали пару защитных чар настолько, насколько хватило сил, иначе они не смогут выйти из Арамаска на своих ногах. На подходе к городу Небелим уже начал погружаться в состояние обволакивающего тумана, и мир замедлился, но недостаточно. Мимо проплывали уцелевшие обломки высоких колонн и буйная растительность, обвивавшая их сверху до низу. Шаги по ступеням получались особенно громкие, потому что дорога в город шла через крупную горную расщелину.   
— Ты в порядке? — Хейли замедлила свой ход, поравнявшись с Небелимом. Он бледнел на глазах.   
— Насколько это возможно, да.   
— Может, тебе принять ещё одну порцию отвара?  
— Хейли, ты же знаешь, как я себя веду. Когда мы войдём в город всё уже будет в порядке. Иди лучше, посмотри, нет ли кого впереди.   
Кошечка нехотя отошла от него, подёрнув хвостом. Он всегда так говорит... Из-за этой тупой магической ауры он будет беситься только ещё больше.   
Ловко взлетев по многочисленным белым ступеням она унеслась прочь, прямо наверх. 

По Арамаску гулял голодный северный ветер. Под завалами горных пород и обломков мрамора уже было трудно разглядеть, что из себя город когда-то представлял - возможно, хронисты вполне могли вообразить себе что-нибудь, просто потому что про город осталось много записей в летописях.   
Державшая в руках свиток Амастри выискивала местоположение библиотеки. Хейли играла с камешком. Когда Небелим ступил на площадь, стало ясно, что время течёт быстрее. Одной порции отвара больше не хватало, чтобы унять волнительную дрожь.   
Пока руки не заходили ходуном он достал ещё одну склянку, явственно чувствуя прямо в этот момент стыд пьяницы. Он делал небольшие глотки, и вскоре подошёл к Амастри, чтобы показать, куда идти.   
— Это не далеко. Прямо, прямо... Там должна быть аллея богов, повернёшь у статуи Куарлин направо, и выйдешь к библиотеке. Весь вход очень завален, но это она. 

— Хорошо. Кстати, тебе хватит? У меня есть достаточно склянок, — она хотела быть тактичной, но её выдавала нотка менторства в голосе. 

Небелим вскинул голову и потёр глаза. Как же ярко.   
— Когда-нибудь я вообще не смогу сюда больше ходить. Хоть мне и очень хочется. 

— И это нормально. Мало магов могут ходить сюда регулярно. 

Он отвернулся, пробурчав что-то себе под нос. Склянка снова вернулась в бездонную сумку.   
— Да, конечно. 

— Вроде, тут никого нет. Тогда разделимся? Встретимся часа через два здесь же, где мы стоим сейчас. 

— Да, да. 

— Хейли идёт со мной, если что. Только куда ты пойдёшь?  
— В тронный зал. Ну, Тот тронный зал... Где битва была. Может, со мной захочет кто-нибудь поболтать по душам.  
— Очень смешно. Удачи, странствующий.   
— Да сопутствуют тебе ветра. 

Когда-нибудь он не сможет сюда ходить. Небелим давным-давно мечтал стать хронистом только ради того чтобы посвятить жизнь изучению истории этой империи, но теперь это невозможно, да и мечта давно была обречённой. Тем более, когда магия в его жилах дала о себе знать, появились новые мечты. Но почему-то до сих пор посещают отголоски обиды что такая великая мечта была предана из-за того, кем он появился на свет. 

Когда-то в этих приземистых домах жили люди, вокруг которых была совершенно другая реальность. Другой мир. Их быт, отношения, жизнь, всё бы не таким. Столько раз город переживал волнения, войны, буйство стихий, только чтобы всё было разрушено за один день. Такой город не мог погибнуть иначе. Только что-то такое невозможное, как спуск бога с гор.   
Сквозь плиты площади пробивалась мягкая светлая зелень. Под обрушившимся куполом собора вьют свои гнёзда небольшие певчие птицы. Пробегает между обломков полёвка с колоском во рту. Только заостряя внимание на таких мелочах можно не поддаваться буйству Нитей. Хотя Небелиму итак уже казалось, что стоит свернуть не туда, и магия поглотит так же быстро и легко, как если он просто поднимет руку. Нить поёт тонким голосом и срывается на бесконечный звон, отражаясь от скалистых гор. В один момент Небелим думает что лучше уж пение, чем дрожь под руками и ногами. 

Тронный зал, на удивление, оказался сохранён лучше чем всё, что Небелим видел во все прошлые походы в Арамаск. Странно, почему он посетил его только сейчас?   
Высокие тонкие колонны подпирали потолок с сильно облупившейся фреской на нём. Ворон, поглощающий Льва, и ещё семь сцен из легенды вокруг. Чуть ли не основа имперской мифологии.   
Почти чистый тронный зал. Когда-то здесь лежали останки участников битвы, но их вывезли для изучения довольно давно. Теперь зал непривычно пустовал. И был, возможно, самым тихим местом в городе. 

Небелим шёл спиной и смотрел на фреску, разглядывая уцелевшие фрагменты. Жаль, у него с собой не было ничего, на чём можно было бы зарисовать это. Ещё пару лет и от сырости картина будет уничтожена полность. Хотя, возможно, копия уже где-то есть? Ну конечно есть... В столичном архиве наверняка есть. Было бы странно чего-то там не найти.   
Проводя время за чтением выбитых в камне строк маг не сразу заметил, что Нити... Совершенно успокоились. Когда он это понял, то встал на месте, как вкопанный. В голове было пусто, ничего не дрожало, не пело. Даже пульс пришёл в норму.  
Он принялся ходить по помещению, и, вернувшись ко входу, понял, что тут что-то не так. На входе Нити были активнее. Но чем дальше идёшь от входа...   
Аномалия? 

Небелим принялся наматывать круги и зигзаги по залу. Только и отражался от стен чёткий шаг. Спустя несколько минут он нашёл точку, где всё текло так, как и должно было быть. Точка спокойствия. Он опустился к земле, приложив руку в перчатке к холодному камню. На глаза попался слабые блеск. Небелим взял в руки небольшой камень, заточённый в обычный горный камень. Сквозь трещину можно было разглядеть слабый блеск. На удивление, каменная скорлупа быстро сломалась и треснула, обнажая настоящий камень, тёмный и невзрачный, и вряд ли похожий на то, что он когда либо видел. Маг не удержался от желания дотронуться до него по настоящему, и снял перчатку, чтобы ощутить что он... Тёплый. Более того, его температура была комфортна человеческому телу. Не слишком горячий или холодный. Его было приятно держать в руках - совершенно обтекаемый и невесомый.   
Что-то в этом камне трогало.   
Узор на нём преломлялся без конца, похожий на густой чёрный дым. Немного похожий на тёмный агат, хотя скорее на морион. Но какой-то не такой. Пожалуй, лучше чем любой тёмный камень.  
Камень без слов и приветствий легко лёг в небольшой мешочек, а затем во внутренний карман.   
Имя этому моменту дала тишина тронного зала. 

Трещал костёр, отбрасывая на развалины рыжие отблески. В высокой траве стрекотали сверчки. На небе слабо мерцала скромная россыпь звёзд. Иногда в их укрытие задувал ночной ветер, принося с собой влагу и прохладу. Хейли крайне сосредоточенно возилась с миниатюрной лютней, настраивая капризные струны. Амастри же исследовала свой богатый улов, состоящий только из обветшалых длинных свитков. Небелим... Просто сидел и пялился в костёр, откусывая и медленно пережёвывая сушёные яблоки.   
— Как удачно всё вышло. Кто же знал, что столько мародёров оказалось глупцами, что не нашли такой простой тайник.   
Хейли что есть мочи ударила по струнам, и маг с эльфийкой на пару скорчились от резкого звука.   
— Можно поаккуратнее? И вообще, разве ты не нашла тоже что-то, чем можно было заняться вместо лютни?   
— Это не лютня, это лютея! И я нашла, между прочим. Вот что!   
Кошечка залезла рукой в сумку и быстро вытащила пару деревянных игрушек, начисто лишившихся своей окраски. Воин с крыльями и гиппопотам.   
— Таких давно уже никто не делает! Наверняка найдётся какой-нибудь псих собирающий коллекцию асмарианских игрушек.   
Небелим скептический посмотрел на фигурки, а потом на Хейли.  
— Они бесценны, — кошечка воссияла, — В том смысле, что им просто нет никакой цены.   
— Почему? Много же разных штук коллекционируют.  
— Игрушки почти всего Пандемириниона - это изменённый на наш лад асмарианские игрушки. Воин с двумя парами крыльев и гиппопотам с рогами круче, чем это.   
— А если их покрасить?   
Он лишь вздохнул, поведя плечами. Рука сама потянулась за ещё одной горстью сушёных яблок.   
— А как же ты?  
Небелим повернулся к Амастри, отвлёкшейся от своих свитков. Травянистые эльфийские глаза казались ярче в свете костра.   
— Что я?   
— Ты что-нибудь нашёл? Ты вроде ходил в тронный зал.   
В её глазах блеснуло что-то подозрительное.   
— Не так чтобы много... Но наткнулся на вот это.   
Едва ли он сам понял, как камень так быстро и легко оказался в его руке. Завихрения дыма по прежнему ходили по его поверхности, напоминая собой пейзаж Бездны.   
— Просто камень?   
Хейли тоже отвлеклась от изучения фигурок.   
— Нет, нет. Не знаю точно что за камень... Наверное, камень душ.   
— Камни душ ведь выглядят по другому, как кристаллы? — её уши дёрнулись.  
— И да, и нет. В разных частях континента использовали разные камни. Наполнить душами агат или адамантит тоже можно. Просто это более трудоёмкий процесс.   
— Это тёмный агат?   
— Нет, скорее морион.   
— Могу я его взять? — эльфийка протянула свою длиннопалую руку.   
— Да, конечно.   
Камень перетёк из одной руки в другую естественно и плавно, словно вода. Идеальная шлифовка, однако.  
— Необычный. Словно спресованное дыхание Бездны. Думаешь, сильный?  
— Я думаю, тут максимум души две, три. Возможно одна. Если достаточно сильна.   
— Да, возможно. Холодный, как Бездна.   
— Разве? Он же тёплый.   
— Ты так думаешь? Да я будто бы ледышку в мороз держу. — она поспешно вернула камень в его руки. Небелим чувствовал только естественное, приятное тепло.   
— И всё же, он тёплый.  
— Для твоих рук всё тёплое, что теплее их самих.   
Хейли тихо захихикала себе под нос. А вскоре взяла в руки лютею и та издала уже более мягкий, мелодичный звук.   
— Ну, вот, что я говорила? Нужно было просто дать ей подготовиться! Мне тоже нравится эта ночь, моя дорогая!   
— Сыграешь "Над Сияющими курганами"?, — Амастри принялась запечатывать свитки в большой кожаный футляр.   
— А почему бы и нет? "Та ночь сияла звёздами холодных северных ветров..."  
Лютня мелодично зажурчала под звуки песни, и всё резко вернулось на круги своя. Небелим так и сидел с камнем в руке, разглядывая извивающиеся узоры и поднимая его в свет костра, пытаясь разглядеть пробивающийся сквозь дым свет. Но камень не пропускал в себя ни капли.   
Он не упомянул, что камень помог ему тогда не потерять голову в пении и волнующемся сплетении Нитей, и что впервые за все годы паломничества в Арамаск и земли Эламиниона он смог взглянуть на них своими вторыми глазами, и его взору открылось нечто, что давно было ему необходимо, но он даже об этом не догадывался.   
Вспоминая о том, что тот камень, который ему это подарил, лежит в его внутреннем кармане, он глубоко внутри всё больше понимал, что не сможет расстаться с ним в лавке торговца духовными ценностями.


End file.
